All In Time
by Keketra
Summary: In the darkness of a Castle, there is one who holds true still. Post Golden Age: One-Shot


**All in Time**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **CS Lewis created Narnia, and her people. I promise to give everything back when I'm done.

**Summary: **In the darkness of a Castle, there is one who holds true still.

The tide turns. The tide turns, and the waters weep as life, evidentially, goes on. Those who were once so important are forgotten as time itself seems to speed up in its eagerness to forget. But there are those of us who will hold firm; who have always held firm. Those of us who will remember the Old Ways, and keep them in our hearts.

The Castle is quiet. So very quiet. No birds, no Creatures, nothing. Not even the whisper of memory. It is as though everything has faded; into time and beyond thought, drenched in the sorrow of the people. So many years we spent; trying to find them, hoping, searching, wishing and waiting. Yearning. Our Golden Sovereigns brought to us by Aslan Himself, to rule under him and absolutely. But they were gone - as fast as the dust of time swallows the sun. We had no notion of where they might be, of what they were doing. It was almost worse than them being within battle.

If I could have, I would have sent entire armies after them, to try to find them. But by strict order of the Lion Himself, I was unable. And I was not yet coward enough to disobey Him. But I would not give up; I would not forget. So I stood, I waited, I watched as everything faded, as slowly, the world turned, and life moved on. I watched as those who had known them died and were buried. Life, I learned, went on.

But still I watch. Still I wait. Somewhere, in the darkness, as before, I know they will come. My Magnificent King; Golden hair shining, with a slight hint of a beard, always ready to show kindness. The Gentlest Queen, full of love and laughter, a beauty to behold. The Just King, whom once I did not quite agree with, but who has become so much more than I could ever expect. Then there was Lucy; the Valiant, and oh; how we missed her. Her laughter, her innocence, her knowledge. The bright young queen, only just adult, and radiant as her sister.

But they were gone, all of them. To another time and place, beyond us. Did I mourn? Of course. Who does not mourn when beauty, strength, lightness and magnificence are taken from them so suddenly, with so little reason? My strength in the Lion remains, but my faith remains also. One day, I believe they will return. They will take up the sword, the shield, the horn and the cordial, and they will be as they always were. Magnificent, Just, Gentle and Valiant.

And in the sight of their gaze, the world will tremble.

In the meantime though, I wait. I watch, and I protect. I am the last of us; the last Narnian to know them. It is a hard road, this one of loneliness. But I will bear it happily, if it would bring their return. Life draws by so quickly though, and even those of my kind eventually falter to the soil, and become dust. Thus, my breathing weakens, my heart stutters, and I find myself bending to the knees, bowing my head as though they are still here; their thrones still standing in honour. Lungs weaken, heart falters. Slowly - oh, how slowly.

Has it only been a few decades since they left us? It feels like so much longer. How else should one explain the sudden loss of heart? How else should we understand the people, who all but hurried from this Castle; now a prison of our hearts. We had no bodies, no corpses, and in some ways that was worse. There was no meaning, no understanding, and we were lost; left awash on a tide that threatened to drown us.

_Aslan... show me grace. Lead me to Thy sight, and guide my path with Thy wisdom. Bring the blessings of hope to Thy land, and rest my soul in Thy True Home... _ - the prayer is one of theirs; but fitting, I think. They would not mind me using it. If I close my eyes, I can imagine their voices, their smiles. I can almost touch them; just a flicker of the past now, but so very clear in my mind.

"Forgive me, my Noble Kings and Queens," Is that really my voice? So far away, and yet... a little familiarity. I suppose it must be.

"Peace, General." A rumbling I know; but I am too weak... too weak to show it the proper respect. I feel warm breath upon my shoulders, and then a Paw. "Peace, Oreius. You have done well, and you have endured much. Now, it is time for you to Rest." That word... so wonderful to my ears. How long has it been since I had true rest? Months? It feels like years... "Peace, Oreius..."

"Gracious Aslan..." My breath falters as I try to speak, and warmth envelopes me.

"Peace..." Slowly, slowly, I drift off; and join my cousins in His eternal light.

**{****}**

**Author'****s N: **As always, comments and criticisms much appreciated.


End file.
